


Wedding Fluff

by Mostly_Marvel_Musings



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings
Summary: Got this request a while back and Tumblr was giving me a hard time with this. I’m so sorry for the delay anon! I’ve tweaked it a bit here and there. Hope you like it :)
Relationships: Sif & Thor (Marvel), Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Wedding Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Got this request a while back and Tumblr was giving me a hard time with this. I’m so sorry for the delay anon! I’ve tweaked it a bit here and there. Hope you like it :)

Butterflies. You felt a thousand butterflies in your belly as you stood in front of the mirror, adjusting your dress for the hundredth time. Never in your wildest dreams had you thought about this day, and yet it was all a reality now.

_It was almost time!_

“You look lovely, Lady (Y/L/N).” you turned to see your maid of honour Lady Sif, emerging from her changing room to yours, carrying a bridal bouquet in hand. She walked behind you and fixed your veil while giving you a reassuring smile.

Exhaling a breath you didn’t know you’d been holding, you smiled back and thanked her. She was describing Asgardian wedding traditions to you, to which you were half paying attention; most of your thoughts taken up by the fact that you were about to walk down the aisle in front of hundreds of people, to be married to the love of your life.

There was a loud knock on the door and your heart almost jumped out of your ribcage. Lady Sif went to answer it and kept whispering furiously to the person on the other side. You caught a ‘you cannot be here’ before the door was pushed wide open revealing the visitor.

Thor walked in leaving Lady Sif huffing as she closed the door behind her. He spotted you and he stopped in his tracks. Eyes roamed every inch of you as he stalked closer and closer, a look of wonder, love and disbelief donning his face.

“You’re not supposed to be in here Thor.” You adjusted your posture and turned to face the mirror once again, though you were blushing a little on the inside looking at his reaction.

He stopped right behind you, arms encircled your waist as he locked eyes with you in the reflection, “I can’t leave now. You look like an angel.”

“And you’re exaggerating.” blushing crimson at this point, you dismissed him, never knowing how to take a compliment.

“The groom cannot see the bride before the ceremony, it’s considered bad luck.” You explained.

“It is a silly Midgardian tradition. And I don’t care.” He placed soft kisses up your neck and behind your ear.

“But we are on Earth.” You argued, giggling as his scruff tickled. You closed your eyes and hummed as his kisses made your nerves melt away.

Technically, you were in New Asgard which was in Tønsberg, Norway. After the destruction of Thor’s home planet, their people had settled here. It wasn’t exactly a match for Asgard, as Thor had described it, but it was home now. So the wedding was going to be a beautiful amalgamation of both the traditions.

Your reverie was broken when Lady Sif opened the door harshly and stormed in, making you break away.

“Your ten minutes is up, Thor. They’re ready for you.” She said staring pointedly at him.

After placing another kiss to your cheek, he left you alone with Lady Sif and walked out.

“Ready?”

“Yes.” You smiled widely, taking a deep breath.

The ceremony took place on a cliff overlooking the majestic sea. The setting, food, drinks, even the weather was picture perfect beautiful. Albeit it wasn’t on Thor’s home planet, with golden palaces, royal gardens or all his loved ones all present to share this special day with you, it was nothing short of special yet spectacular.

The reception was being held under a magnificent looking canopy, it was abuzz with music and cheerful chatter as it filled the atmosphere as the wedding progressed to your first official dance as husband and wife. The whole ‘happiest day of your life’ cliché had come true and you were pretty sure your cheeks had started to ache from smiling so much. You couldn’t help it.

The band changed the song to a slow number as you wound your arms around Thor’s torso and rest your cheek against his steady beating heart, hugging him close as you swayed from side to side.

“We did it Mr. Odinson.” You murmured with your eyes closed.

A hearty chuckle reverberated from his chest making you grin, “We did it, Mrs. Odinson.”

You lifted your face to look up at him, seeing nothing but unadulterated happiness and love swimming in his mismatched yet still dreamy eyes.

“I like the sound of that.” You whispered as you reached up to capture his lips in a kiss.

After you parted, he pressed his lips to your ear and breathed, “I can’t wait to have you all by myself tonight, my love.” The words sent shivers down your spine as anticipation for what’s to come grew stronger inside you.

…

After the festivities had ended, you could feel the exhaustion of the day starting to set in. Saying your goodbyes you began walking hand-in-hand towards your house but Thor stopped you.

“I thought the cottage was this way.” You laughed, confused as to why your now husband was facing the other way.

“I have a small surprise for you. For us.” His blue eyes shining with excitement.

He revealed nothing as you both strolled along an unfamiliar path, passers-by congratulating and blessing you on your way there. The sun was just about setting leaving the surroundings in a tranquil, gorgeous orange glow.

Thor asked you to close your eyes as you turned around a narrower path to which you obliged, you had never seen him this ecstatic in a while.

“Alright, open your eyes.”

The sight before you left an audible gasp from your mouth. A rustic yet modern looking mini castle came into view. It looked like something that had appeared right out of a fairy-tale.

“Our new home, my love. Do you like it?” he asked, voice full of hope.

Smiling widely as you fought back tears you turned to face him, “Like it? It’s perfect Thor. Let’s see it from the inside, come on.” You grabbed his hand and went in eagerly.

…

“And finally this will be our bedroom.”

After the tour of your ‘palace’, Thor opened your bedroom door. It was a huge room complete with a four-poster bed with candles placed on the side tables and all around, making the room glow in soft yellow light. Stunning.

“I still don’t think any of this is real. I have no words, I really don’t. Thank you.” you were overcome with emotion at that point, thanking your lucky stars. Turning, you walked towards him and jumped in his open arms to kiss him.

“You don’t have to thank me. I would do anything for you, my love.” He said in between kisses. He slowly walked you back towards the bed, never breaking the kiss, and sat down.

You broke the kiss to undress yourself, as much as the dress was comfortable for a wedding gown, it was time to take it off now. As you slowly stripped, your husband’s eyes grew darker with lust and need, never breaking eye contact as he too got out of his tux.

Once down to your lacy wedding lingerie, you placed your knees on either side of the bed sitting in his lap. Grabbing his face you kissed him with every ounce of love, gratitude, and adoration you had for him. He responded by wrapping his arms around you, pulling you closer to his body and kissing back with equal fervour.

He laid back on the soft mattress as it sunk down with his weight, taking you with him. A giggle escaped your mouth as the kiss turned desperate, he sloppily began ridding you of your underwear and you did the same.

Now fully naked, you sat back admiring the God underneath you as your fingers danced on the plains and dips of his broad chest. Reaching back, you grabbed his fully erect cock with your hand, biting your bottom lip as your thumb swiped over the tip, collecting pre-cum. Soft gasps and low, rough grunts coming from him made you feel powerful and proud, his wide eyes silently pleading you to quit teasing.

“What’s the rush now, darling? We got all night, don’t we?” Your voice came out surprisingly authoritative yet full of desire as your movements picked up the pace.

“And all night’s not enough.”

Suddenly he sat up, removed your hand from his cock, and grabbed your hips roughly, lifting you up and lowering your slick core over himself, making you groan in unison. He began guiding your hips into a steady pace as you held onto his shoulders.

The otherwise silent room soon filled with your collective groans and the sound of skin slapping against each other as he picked up the pace.

“I’m close.” You whispered into his shoulder as your body stiffened, feeling your orgasm approach.

“Cum for me (Y/N).” Thor encouraged as he pressed his thumb over your clit, toppling you over the edge.

You shuddered and winced at the loss of contact as he pulled out, only to lay you on the bed on your side. Taking hold of your leg and draping it over his, Thor drove into you once more, making you cry out in pleasure.

The new angle already pushing you towards your second release. Thor’s hands wandered over your body as he kept pounding into you, whispering praises in your ears. You reached your hand behind grabbing his hair and tugged on it as he littered your neck with hickeys.

He felt your walls clench and pulse around him as his hand went to rub circles on your clit once more. Writhing, you turned your head into the pillow and let out a muffled screamed as your orgasm washed over you for the second time that night.

You felt his hips falter as he grabbed you tighter and came with a loud grunt, spilling into you.

Both of you were still quivering with the after-effects of mind-blowing sex, as you managed to sit up to bring the sheets over your naked bodies. He hugged you close to his chest as your eyes began drooping, thoroughly exhausted.

After a few moments of drawing meaningless patterns on your back, Thor whispered,

“If you think I’m done with you, you’re mistaken.”

A lazy smile spread over your face as you supported yourself on your elbows to look up at him,

“Good. I’m not done with you either.”

With that, you captured his lips in a kiss once more.

...


End file.
